


Questions Like Gravity

by merellia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Mars, Post-Canon, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merellia/pseuds/merellia
Summary: Even though Duo would have noticed his arrival, Heero paused in the doorway, reluctant to take that final step.





	Questions Like Gravity

Even though Duo would have noticed his arrival, Heero paused in the doorway, reluctant to take that final step into the room. That step would require him to actually engage in conversation with Duo. Heero didn't want to talk to him just yet.

Duo had sprawled out on his bunk, taking notes on a hand-screen. He was chewing on the tail end of his braid. Heero couldn't see Duo's screen display from where he stood, but Duo had watched nothing but views of Mars since the _Harmonia_ had achieved a synchronous orbit above the planet.  Heero could reasonably assume that such viewing still constituted Duo's focus now.

Heero stared at Duo as he thought over his objections. The terraforming project was a risky venture, with minimal hope of success. It had even less chance of building a peaceful society untouched by the long-standing grudges between Earth and the colonies. And he wasn't sure leaving Earth was the best route for achieving such a goal. It did nothing, after all, for those still on Earth.

Duo spat the end of his braid out of his mouth and rolled over, resting on his back as he continued his reading with a nonchalant air. Heero felt the pressure of silence build, as if Duo were ostentatiously pointing out how he was giving Heero leave to think and speak at his own pace.

Duo had been eloquent in his previous responses to Heero's objections, both when he raised them on Earth and, later, during the months of the voyage. The only one who had made even a momentary pause in Duo's argument had been Quatre, who only did so by pointing out how difficult it would be to manage WEI from Mars. Duo had retorted that he made the decision only for himself, thank you, and what Quatre decided was up to Quatre.

Quatre decided to come after all. So had Wufei and Trowa, both from the moment Duo announced his plan. Heero had thought Trowa's early, swift decision had peeved Quatre more than the problem of what to do about WEI. Heero had said nothing about that to Quatre, however. He didn't think Quatre would have appreciated Heero's insight.

As for himself, Heero still wasn't sure. Coming to Mars felt like abandoning Earth. Besides, how did one go about building a utopia when people hadn't fundamentally changed, and didn't have reminders around them about what could go wrong? Was it really a new beginning? Weren't they just relocating problems to a new situation? How could one protect people from their own worst natures?

Events felt like they were passing by Heero more quickly than he could process, more data streams than Zero, hurtling inexorably into a gravity well, drawn to the planet below--Duo shifted, somehow managing a noisy rustle of his sheets designed to point out to Heero how long and patiently Duo had been silent. Heero sighed. He would discover the answers soon enough, and that was, after all, why he had decided to come. "Duo. Shuttle's scheduled for us. It's time to go down."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for GW_500, prompt 296, on 11/19/2009; lightly revised from that version.


End file.
